Losing Friends, Gaining Wives
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Barty is looking forward to seeing his best friend again after weeks away from him. He is surprised, however, when Regulus has an unexpected announcement to make.
**WC:** 1,011

 **Written for:**

\- QLFC Round 1: Write about your chosen Death Eater being with their friends.

\- Chocolate Frog Cards: Ghoul (prompts) Ugly, Tooth, Attic, Nuisance

\- Gringotts Prompt Bank/Frat Pack: "I think I was in love once." / "Really? What was her name?" / "I don't remember."

* * *

Barty's spirits were instantly lifted when his closest friend, Regulus, walked into the drawing room. He had come over to Grimmauld Place to visit him, as they hadn't seen each other for several weeks since they had graduated from Hogwarts.

Regulus looked better than ever. Without the stress of his parents coming down on him during his NEWTs and the school's Quidditch finals, he had some colour back in his usually pasty cheeks. His jet-black hair had grown an inch or two since Barty last saw him, and it was hanging in his eyes, meaning he had to brush it out of the way every time it obscured his vision. Barty tried not to show Regulus such an eager smile—before finishing school, they had sat down to have a serious conversation, regarding the nature of their feelings towards each other.

Barty knew that Regulus felt the same towards him. Their feelings were strong, though confusing, and _entirely_ more than just platonic. But Regulus had insisted their relationship could never progress. He had duties that he had to fulfill.

Barty kept a private hope, however, that Regulus would change his mind.

"Do you want to come up to the attic?" Regulus asked, and Barty nodded. The entrance to the attic was within Regulus's bedroom, and it had always been his safe zone. Walburga had no interest in attempting to climb the treacherous ladders up into the attic, and Orion usually held a blind eye towards any of Regulus's misgivings.

Barty climbed up the ladder after Regulus, making sure to miss out the trick step that Regulus had charmed to crumble if someone used it.

When he stuck his head through the entrance, he almost cried out in shock. Regulus wasn't alone in the attic—two other figures were lurking in the gloom. He pulled himself up into the attic, and Barty recognised them as Alecto Carrow and Rabastan Lestrange, two fellow Slytherins who had been Regulus and Barty's friends during Hogwarts.

Alecto pulled Barty into a rib-crushing hug, and Rabastan slapped him on the back. "Nice to see you again, Brainiac," he grinned, and Barty sniggered at the nickname that Rabastan had give him, after he had announced he would be taking twelve OWLs.

Barty was surprised to see that Alecto didn't appear to be as ugly as she had in high school. Her figure seemed softer, not as bulky, and her spots had cleared considerably. Rabastan, on the other hand, still seemed like the same nuisance he had been during school. His long hair was tied back in a ponytail, and he was smirking mischievously.

"This is a great surprise," Barty commented, as everyone settled onto the cushions that were strewn in the middle of the attic. "I can't believe you pulled this one on me, Reg," he pushed his best friend lightly in the shoulder, and Regulus laughed.

"Well, we're not just here for a reunion," Regulus replied. "I actually have to tell you something—well, _we_ —" he glanced at Alecto. "—have to tell you something."

Barty furrowed his brow, feeling jealousy bubbling in his chest. Nothing ever went unsaid between Barty and Regulus, and they _never_ kept secrets. Regulus knew everything about Barty, and Barty knew everything about Regulus. Or so he thought. Imagining Regulus and Alecto having their own private friendship filled Barty with irritation.

"Regulus and I are getting married," Alecto announced.

A silence filled the attic. Alecto was the only one who was smiling toothily, but the smile didn't quite meet her eyes. She wasn't happy about the decision, Barty could tell. This was proved when she sneaked a glance over at Rabastan. Her smile drooped.

There had been an unspoken relationship between Rabastan and Alecto for the entirety of their seventh year. It had never been confirmed, but Barty had seen the way they looked at each other; the way Alecto would jump to Rabastan's defence if he was being tormented by his brother; the way Rabastan would raise Alecto's spirits if she had been picked on about her looks. They would hold hands under the dinner table sometimes, thinking that no one would notice.

Rabastan was looking at the floor, his trademark cheeky grin no longer plastered to his face. He was fingering a crack in the floorboard, avoiding eye contact with anyone. Barty wished that he could react so inwardly, but his anger was bubbling over the brim.

"Why?" he asked, in a small voice. "Why?!" this time it was louder, and both Regulus and Alecto flinched.

"Barty—" Regulus started.

"Shut up," Barty snapped. "How long has this been going on for? Why did you think this was okay? Look what you've done to Rab...look what you've done..." Barty flushed, heat rising in his face. "To me."

Regulus looked momentarily confused, but his mouth set into a straight line. "I'm sorry, Barty. It's...it's been decided by our parents. My mother wants me to take a Pureblood wife, and Alecto's parents feel the same way."

"But you're not in love!"

"I know we're not," Alecto interrupted. "But you _know_ it's the way it has to be. If your father paid any attention to your life, he would probably be trying to marry you off to a Pureblood as well!"

Barty clenched his fists. "Don't talk about my father." Barty hated his father, and he hated even more that his Slytherin friends would mock Barty Senior's lifestyle whenever he came into question. It had taken a lot for Barty to convince his friends that he wasn't the same person as his father.

"I was in love once," Rabastan murmured, and everyone in the room turned to look at him. He was still staring at the crack in the floorboard.

"Really?" Barty quipped, raising an eyebrow. "What was her name?" He could almost feel Alecto deflating from beside him.

Rabstan looked up, locking eyes with Alecto. "I don't remember."

"I'm leaving," muttered Barty, and he made to start climbing back down the ladder. He glanced back at Regulus once before leaving.

"Barty, please."

"I just need some time."


End file.
